Anniversary
by windupgod
Summary: Thrax/Ozzy, AU, OutOfCharacter, M/M, Oneshot. Thrax seemingly forgets about their anniversary with Ozzy, which really shatters Ozzy's feelings. But not everything is what it seems.


Warning: So much OOC. Like really. I can't help I'm a sucker for romance and love to imagine that Thrax has it in him. So yeah, you have been warned.

xxx

ANNIVERSARY

xxx

One year.

Ozzy sighed, and turned his head to his left, where Thrax was still fast asleep next to him. Their relationship wasn't a regular one, with lots of difficulties at the beginning, but as time passed by, almost all the problems were gone. They really were officially a couple for now.

When Ozzy found out that Thrax has survived, and returned back to Frank, he just wanted to get rid of him again, but turned out the virus' intentions wasn't as deadly as before. He was hiding in a place usually filled with germs, doing nothing harmful but living his life. When Ozzy confronted him, he claimed that the city doesn't need to worry about him for now.

They met a few times – Ozzy insisted on checking on him every then and now, to see if he has told the truth – and as time passed by, they grew some kind of attachment to eachother. Ozzy even offered the virus to stay at his place – since Thrax didn't actually have a permanent home – and soon, they realized (even they didn't really want to admit at first) that they feel more towards the other than sympathy. It was love at it's finest.

.

And that particular day was special, Ozzy realized immediately when he woke up. That was the day, when a year earlier, they confessed their feelings to eachother, and became a couple. Basically, their first anniversary. He couldn't help, but got a little excited. He wondered if Thrax remembered as well? Maybe even surprising him with something? He smiled widely at the idea, and his thoughts were wandering, analyzing the possibilities, when he heard a familiar growl coming from by his side. He looked there, seeing that Thrax was waking up, slowly and heavily, as always. He usually looked like at the mornings as he have never slept, or have been in a coma for a while – but Ozzy thought it was cute as hell.

"Wakey-wakey, Thraxy-baby." Ozzy chuckled, as he carressed the other's cheek when the virus turned to him.

He opened his eyes, and gave Ozzy a silly, tired smile.

"You're the baby, baby." he stated drowsily. "I'm the Big Daddy."

Ozzy laughed, and looked at his lover expectantly. Surely he thought the virus will wish them 'happy anniversary' right at the moment he wakes up.

But instead, he just hugged the cell's waist, and pulled him closer to himself, looking like he's trying to fall asleep again.

"Heeyy, let go of me." Ozzy said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I gotta go to work, you know."

"Just five more minutes." he purred, and Ozzy gave up, snuggling up to him.

\- After all, he just woke up – the cell thought. – He will remember it, I'm sure. -

But nothing had happened. After they finally woke up, showered and dressed up, and Ozzy was doing their breakfast in the kitchen, he started to lose hope, and was turning more and more disappointed. Thrax was sitting beside the kitchen table, and behaved like everytime. He was resting his head on his palm, smiling, waiting for the food.

"Damn, you look so sexy doing breakfast for me." Thrax stared at his back. "Your ass is so fine, baby."

Ozzy sighed, as he finished what he was doing, and turned around to place the plates on the table. He sit on the other chair, and started eating, muttering something like „yeah, whatever".

As they finished, Ozzy was ready to go to work.

"Will you go to do business today?" Ozzy asked, but his voice sounded a tad uninterested.

The virus made money with doing some whatever business he had. He didn't hurt anyone from the town, but he didn't mind killing the other germs or bacterias, for a payment. He was sort of like a bounty hunter amongst the germs. If one germ-boss didn't like the other, he sure went to Thrax, since everyone knew he could kill anyone. And he accepted the request of the one who payed the best. After all, it was nothing personal. Just business.

"Hmm, maybe or maybe not." he said misterously. "I'll definitely have some business today."

"Alright." Ozzy sighed again. He really didn't mind Thrax doing his 'job', until he did no harm to innocent citizens. Having less potentionally dangerous germs in the city was always preferred after all. "I'll go as well. See ya."

Thrax gave him a goodbye kiss, and he left.

xxx

"Jones, you okay?" Drix asked his friend, concerned about Ozzy's wellbeing when seeing his not-so-happy face expression.

They were having lunch, as half of their working hours were already over.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he tried to sound natural, but a hint of sadness was noticable in his voice.

"You don't look very well today." Drix stated. "Did you have enough breakfast? Are you not thirsty?"

"Nope, nothing like that, just you know…" Ozzy started, unsure of what should he even say.

Drix was the only one who knew about his relationship with Thrax. Being his best friend, the pill was fully reliable, and Ozzy knew he can trust him. Even though at first, Drix threatened him to just give Thrax to the police, but when Ozzy explained everything, he reassured – and supported him, in a sense.

"Wait a sec, isn't today is your anniversary with… that virus? Shouldn't you be happy?" Drix interrupted him, as he remembered how the cell told him everything about their whole relationship, including dates.

"SEE? Even you remember!" Ozzy bursted out. "But you know that I don't like when you call him 'that virus' though, Drips."

"And I don't like when you call me Drips, Jones." he looked at the cell disapprovingly. "But hey, enough of this. Did you just suggest… that vi… Thrax forgot about your anniversary?"

Ozzy nodded.

"I prepared a present a week ago for this day! It's not a big thing, you know… but still, something!" He got Thrax a new DNA necklace, similar to the one he had before, since Ozzy destroyed the previous one along with the mementos of his former victims. He knew it won't be the same, but he wanted to get the virus something more personal, and it was a thing from their shared past (even it wasn't the kindest), and a thing that used to be treasured by Thrax.

"He is still a virus after all, Jones." Drix patted his shoulders. "You can't expect him to be sentimental and emotional, like a she-cell or something. He's not Leah…"

"He doesn't need to be like Leah!" Ozzy protested. "She is the past anyways. You shouldn't compare her to Thrax. They are different, yeah, but I don't mind, I loved Leah for other reasons, and Thrax for anothers. And I'm with him now, and don't plan to change this fact any soon. I'm just disappointed, alright? You don't know him, but he also has a soft side, and I have seen it showing towards me. I thought he will at least remember, okay? I can't help."

"It's not like it's your fault, Jones, don't worry." Drix tried to calm him. "If you love him, you should forgive this mistake of his. Just give him your present, and he might feel guilty, and try not to forget next time."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Ozzy shrugged. Then he stood up from their lunch table. "Alright, time to go back to work. See ya later, Drips!"

"It's Drix." the pill muttered, but didn't bother to make Ozzy actually hear it. He was out of sight already anyways. "What have you gotten yourself into, Jones…" Drix sighed, and stood up as well to get back to his duties.

xxx

Ozzy couldn't really concentrate on his work later that day. All he got in his mind was Thrax, and how he didn't remember this important date. He even questioned the virus' love towards him, but he quickly shooed these thoughts away. Of course he loved him. He was just a bit oblivious.

At least, Ozzy really wanted to believe it.

.

When worktime was over, he met Drix again at the locker room, while they were packing their stuff up. The pill tried to reassure him again, he thanked him, and they went on separate ways to home.

xxx

Ozzy took a deep breath at the front door. He kinda didn't even want to go home; but he didn't have anyone to hang out with or such – except maybe Drix, but he didn't wish to talk to him now either. He knew the only topic would be him and the virus. Besides, he had to give Thrax his gift anyways. Even he didn't even remember the occasion, Drix was right – Ozzy loved him, and had to forgive. It wasn't so easy, but he was sure it's just a matter of time.

Suddenly, before he could think more, the door opened before him.

"Hi, baby." Thrax smiled at him, while pulling him closer and hugging him tightly.

"T-Thrax!" Ozzy was a bit surprised and looked at the virus with curiosity. Actually, he never welcomed him like this. "Were you standing at the front door the whole time, waiting for me or what?"

Thrax chuckled.

"Maybe not at the front door, but I was definitely waiting for you, baby." he leaned closer to him, whispering. Ozzy shivered at the sensation.

Only then he noticed that Thrax wasn't wearing his usual black turtleneck with the casual black pants. He was wearing black, but it was like a suit or such. He looked really elegant, and Ozzy thought he looked damn hot. But he had no idea, why the virus would wear such a thing. It was just not his style.

"Um, Thrax?" he asked with wonder. "Where have you been? At Colonic's birthday party?"

"Nothing like that, baby." Thrax laughed softly. "But I do hope you like my outfit. I'm wearing it only for you."

"For me…? I… I don't understand a thing. Let me in, Thrax." Ozzy demanded, and lightly pushed away the virus, who was blocking the door. Thrax wasn't resisting, and moved away, so the cell could step into the house.

But he couldn't help, but gasp at the sight that was awaiting him in the inside of their home.

All the lights were off – lots of candles were placed around everywhere to provide some sight. The kitchen table was nicely laid, with some delicious looking food on the plates, and (most probably) some wine in wineglasses. The way to the bedroom was covered with rose petals, and based on this, Ozzy could imagine that the other rooms were decorated similarly to the kitchen.

Thrax closed the door behind them, and snuggled up to Ozzy from behind.

"You like what you see, baby?" he chuckled ligthly. "Made it just for you specially. Thought you might appreciate these sappy romantic kind of stuffs. You deserve it, putting up with me and all, for so long." Thrax smirked.

"But… but… why…" Ozzy couldn't say a word; but it looked like he didn't even need to.

"Silly baby, you thought I forgot it, right?"

"I… I…"

"Happy anniversary, babe." Thrax kissed his neck, and tightened his hug around him.

Ozzy was stunned, and suddenly he was the one feeling guilty and stupid, for questioning the virus' feelings.

He suddenly turned around, hugging Thrax back tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for doubting you, Thrax."

"Easy, baby." Thrax said in a light voice, that even surprised Ozzy. He wasn't usually so soft – well, actually he never was. "It was part of the surprise."

"Well, I indeed am surprised, you, evil!" Ozzy laughed out heartily, still leaning against Thrax's chest while the virus carressed his hair. "It was so awful, it even crossed my mind that… you know, you don't love me anymore."

"Oh, you really are such a silly little one, babe." Thrax said, but there was no anger in his voice. "I could never not love you."

"I know. I know, I'm sorry…"

Thrax cupped his cheek with one hand carefully, and pulled him over for a kiss. They kissed deeply and passionately for a good five minutes, before they broke away from eachother. They both were panting slightly.

"So… are you hungry…? Or…?" Thrax asked him with a wide grin.

"Yeah, hungry… For you…" Ozzy whispered smoothly, clinging onto his lover's neck, constantly pulling the virus closer to him – or himself to Thrax.

"Hmm, sounds good." the virus smirked, as he wanted to hear something like that for an answer.

He quickly picked up the cell bridal style, and headed to the bedroom with him. On their way, Ozzy noticed that he was right – from the kitchen to the bedroom, there were petals everywhere, and when they arrived, he could see that only candles gave light in that room as well.

Thinking about how such a hard work it must have been, setting up all the candles and the petals, and even making dinner, he felt even more guilty, and burrowed his face in Thrax's neck, giving him small, light kisses.

"Mhmm, baby." Thrax purred, as he slowly placed his lover on the bed when they arrived. "You want to turn me on? Because that's how you turn me on."

"Maybe." Ozzy grinned mischievously, and runned his hand over Thrax's chest, who was now above him on the bed. "But I'd just feel sorry for your sassy outfit here…"

"Nevermind that." Thrax grinned. "You can tear it into pieces, if you wish so. I really don't care, baby."

With that, he bent down and kissed Ozzy on the lips. It was a rather rough, needy kiss, but at the same time passionate, and Ozzy was melting in Thrax's hands – almost literally, as he felt a pleasant heat radiating from the virus' body. Thrax could control his body's warmness, and he knew for now just what's the right amount of heat, that is the best for both of them. Ozzy always felt very comfortable near him that way.

"A-hmm… Thrax…" Ozzy sighed, as he felt the virus' clawed hand carefully taking off his jacket, and pulling his shirt off.

He layed kisses all over the cell's chest, and Ozzy started to feel his pants tightening at the sensation of Thrax's skilled mouth.

"Hmm… Enjoying yourself that much?" Thrax grinned as he saw the growing bulge in Ozzy's pants. The cell blushed. "Well, let me just help you on that matter, baby."

The virus rubbed his palm against Ozzy's crotch, and he felt the cell getting harder and raising his hips into the pressure, while moaning softly. He continued this for a while, along with placing kisses everywhere on Ozzy's body.

"Ah… Thrax…" Ozzy was starting to get very impatient. He was already rock hard. "D-Don't tease me. I want you…"

"So greedy, aren't we?" Thrax leaned over to him and kissed him deeply, while he unzipped the cell's pants. "I guess I'm left with no choice, but to give you what you want, hmm?"

The virus pulled down his pants, and after his boxers – he chuckled at the sight of the cutesy heart-patterns of it – and got hold on Ozzy's length.

"A-Ahh!" the cell cried out at the feeling of the warm but firm hand, as it slowly and teasingly started to pump his erection. It sent jolts of pleasure up his spine, and he started losing it. "T-Thrax! Mhmm..!"

His back arched into the touch, asking for more, but Thrax gently pushed him down.

"Hush, baby…" he murmured into Ozzy's neck, as he was now only focusing his light kisses on that part, while stroking the other's length, still painfully slowly. "You'll get what you want soon~. Just playin' a little with ya."

"P-Please…" Ozzy breathed heavily. The sensation was nearly unbearable; he wanted Thrax right now.

He started to unbutton Thrax's elegant jacket, and as he finished, threw it away, and pulled his shirt off too. He traced his hand along the virus' not exceptionally muscular, but well toned chest, and stopped at his lower abdomen. He carressed that area a bit, which made Thrax purr in delight.

"Take it off, baby." – he said, and grabbed Ozzy's hand, to place it to his own crotch. Ozzy could feel that the virus was very aroused.

He carressed Thrax's hardness for a while, making him moan silently, then he turned his belt off and wanted to pull his pants down.

Thrax seemed like he was impatient as well, as he took this task from Ozzy, and quickly took off the pants himself, along with his boxers.

Ozzy could see that his member was also hard now, and that just turned him on even more.

"Baby, don't be shy." Thrax smirked, as he positioned the cell's hand to his erection. "It won't bite."

Ozzy didn't need to be told twice; he started pumping Thrax's length at the same pace as the virus did with his. Both of them were moaning, softer or harder, and at a point, Thrax stopped what he was doing, and made Ozzy stop too.

"Alright baby, let's get to the next step, shall we?" Thrax demanded, and held two claw up to Ozzy's mouth.

Ozzy already knew what he has to do. He slowly and cautiously took them into his mouth, sucking on them with a passion that made Thrax even harder. "Mhmm, you are so good at this."

Finally he took the claws and placed them to Ozzy's entrance, ready to make him stretched out a bit and coat it with saliva, so he'd be able to put something bigger inside later as well.

"Try to stay still now, baby." he whispered, and very carefully inserted one claw into Ozzy. Even he knew what he was doing and was perfect at it, he still had to be extremely alerted to not cut the cell accidentally.

"A-hh!" it was a hard task for Ozzy to stay still, when he felt the skilled claw moving inside of him.

Thrax gradually started pushing in and out, and after a while, he added the other claw as well. This earned him a louder moan from the other. "D-Don't play with me… I… I want you… inside me…"

"Hmm…" Thrax just grinned. "Well, then… Let's see what I can do for you, baby~"

With that, he pulled out the claws, and brushed the top of his hardness to Ozzy's entrance.

"Maybe you want this~?" he asked teasingly, as he pushed it in only an inch, when feeling he succeeded with the stretching and wetting part.

"Mhmm… ahh!" Ozzy cried out. "Please…"

"How badly you want me, baby? Let me know…"

"V-Very… Make me… scream your name…"

Thrax's smirk widened; he expected such an answer, and he liked it. Without saying anything else, he slowly but firmly slid in with one thrust.

Ozzy's eyes widened, as he let out a loud gasp, and brought his arms to the back of his lover, as if trying to pull him as close as possible. Thrax continued his thrusting in a steady rhythm, which made the cell claw a bit into the virus' back.

"Ahm… Baby… So rough." he laughed a bit, feeling Ozzy's grip tightening around his back, and his claws on his skin. "If you like it that way, just tell me."

By that, Thrax positioned himself in the right way, so he could hit Ozzy's prostate with his length, and sped up his thrusting to a point where the cell couldn't do anything but almost scream in pure bliss.

"Y-Yes… There…!" he cried out, wanting to bring his hands to his throbbing erection between their bodies, but he just couldn't shift that way, being blocked by the closeness of the virus – which he didn't mind though. "T-Thrax…! P-Please… Touch me…" Ozzy breathed out heavily, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his climax, as his sweet spot was constantly hit by his skilled lover.

"Mhm… As you wish, baby…" Thrax felt as he was close to cumming as well, so he started pumping Ozzy's length at the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Aaa-hh! I… I'm going to… cum…" the cell's breath became more and more erratic, and he desperately held onto Thrax.

"M-Me too, baby…" Thrax panted.

After a harder thrust, Ozzy cried out Thrax's name in ecstasy, and he came long and hard into the virus' hand and on his own abdomen. He felt Thrax coming inside him after a few more thrusts as well, with a loud groan.

They held into eachother as they were panting heavily, whispering sweet nothings to eachother. When the feeling of their orgasms faded, Thrax pulled out and laid next to Ozzy, drawing him close into a tight embrace.

"I love you, baby." Thrax said, as he carressed the back of the cell.

"I… I love you too, Thrax." Ozzy sighed, and he put his arms around the other's back too.

"So, happy anniversary, baby." the virus chuckled "But I guess I just forgot it, yeah…"

Ozzy pouted.

"I said sorry…!" the cell buried his face in Thrax's chest. "What else would you like?" he muttered, still feeling guilty.

"Oh, nothing at all, babe. Only you. And a lot more anniversaries with you."

Ozzy blushed. He couldn't imagine Thrax had such a soft side, but he actually loved it.

"Why must you be so sweet…" he murmured, his face still against the other's chest. But at a sudden thought, he pulled away quickly. "Oh snap! I almost forgot!"

The cell started looking through his bedside table's drawer, when he finally got hold of what he was searching for.

"There." he sighed in relief. He was holding the DNA necklace, same to the one he destroyed before.

Thrax gasped.

"Oh Frank, is it…?" Thrax quickly jumped up to a sitting position.

"Ah, uhm, well… it's just a similar one…"

Thrax seemed like he didn't even pay attention; he snatched the necklace out of Ozzy's hands, and looked at it with wonder.

"No, I know it's not my old one, babe. But it's amazing… I love it so much." he wrapped it around his neck, and embraced Ozzy. "Thank you, baby. It's wonderful. I really missed having one of these."

Ozzy's face flushed at the sudden excitement and gratitude of the virus, but he hugged back.

"Happy anniversary, Thrax." he chuckled. "You are so cute when you're happy. Like a child. I should get you presents more often."

Thrax also blushed slightly, and he laughed out.

"I don't mind getting anything from you. But having you is a gift itself."

"If you get any nicer, I'll might assume you're not the real Thrax. What did you do to my baby?" Ozzy laughed.

"So funny, baby." Thrax smirked. "Also, I told you a hundred times, you are the baby, and I'm the…"

"Bid Daddy Thrax, yes, I know." Ozzy grinned, as he patted the virus' cheeks. "So, you made food too, right? I'm starving~!"

"Just five more minutes~!" Thrax whined, and with Ozzy in his hands, laid themselves down to the bed.

"Ah, you never change." Ozzy sighed, but surrendered himself to the nice feeling of warmness and closeness of his lover.

xxx

Nope, sorry, I really can't help… I love sweet-Thrax. They say love changes everyone, nuh? Deal with it~.


End file.
